


A Hero's Choice

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After Season ... Season 2 episode 2 and up. After Minos's death, Atlantis is in chaos and Pasiphae still is eager for power. Now, Pasiphae defeated Ariadne in the war, ready to sacrifice Poseidon's daughter to the God's as an example. But, with her son Jason at Ariadne's side, it will make her life more difficult. With her friends as leverage, will Jason be able to resist the dark influence of his mother and surrender or will he choose his own destiny and become the hero he is known to become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, here is my follow up of season 2; at least how I would like it to go. Based on the real myth Jason is a super Douchebag, worst hero in mythology in my opinion. But, I feel he has the potential to become more than just that! Enjoy, comments are welcomed :) First attempt at Atlantis fanfiction :) I love that show though!

CHAPTER 1 RESCUE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to this awesome show and its characters. They are the property of BBC studios and its writers. This story is for entertainment only and no profit is made from this. Anything used in this is based off of the show and used as reference only, no copyright infringement is intended.

************************************

After Minos's tragic death, Atlantis fell into chaos. War between Pasiphae's forces and Ariadne's could not be avoided; especially with the recent loss of the city's King. In the new Queen Ariadne's weakness, Pasiphae found the right opportunity to strike and gain power of the throne.

Deaths on both sides were heavy, but in the end, no one could stand a chance against the evil witch and her army of thieves and murderers: the Colchians; not even Jason. The people of Atlantis were either corpses decorating the ground in blood and flesh or taken prisoner on their leader's order to be executed for treason. No one could be safe in the streets. Loyalties were split between either the believers of a reform by the side of the Queen or with those who were loyal to the daughter of Minos, hoping for a miracle.

Ariadne was currently awaiting execution in the square of the Palace, in front of all the citizens who were watching in sadness, wishing for another way. Pasiphae, along with her beautiful apprentice Medea, gazed upon the fearful faces of their subjects in glee. The gods really smiled upon them; everything was going according to plan, and as soon as the girl would be sacrificed to the Gods as an offering, nothing would be able to stop them.

Big drums pounded through the crowd announcing bad news. Pasiphae stood above everyone on the balcony of the royal castle that had once been her home waiting to pass judgement on the young woman. 

She smiled wickedly at the slowly approaching figure below her. Pasiphae exchange a glance with her previous step daughter letting her know the joy her death would bring her. Her short white dress demonstrating her purity was really theatrical; her descent into oblivion would symbolize to the people that an area of purity was ending. 

As the noises quieted in the assembly of people, it was time to address her people. She stepped closer to the marbled ramp in all her majesty and strength. All eyes turned to her, she smiled.

' People of Atlantis! This day will mark a new beginning. As this delicate flower slowly makes her way to the gods' she pointed to the strong, yet sobbing girl shackled to a stoned table on her delicate back ' a stronger one will take its place to bring power once again to this marvelous city' 

People looked at each other worried, conflicted over their feelings and thoughts.

' I, Pasiphae, your Queen, will now hold power over all matters. Now, if you have something to say, I invite you to speak up' she said glaring at those who offered resistance with their eyes. ' Be advised that those who side with Minos's daughter will meet their end as traitors to the crown. You will learn to live with the changes, if not you are all welcome to leave if you dare'

People gulped, fearful for their lives and those of their family members. Some started to coward away, hoping to leave unnoticed, but in vain. Medea had eyes everywhere, and her magic would protect her mentor. Medea knew that Pasiphae played with their minds. Giving them the choice to leave, yet scaring them into staying fearing the consequences if otherwise.

' I present the Daughter of Poseidon as a sacrifice for daring to challenge me for the throne. May this serve as a reminder to those who wish to defy me. YOU! Get the pyre burning, we must not keep the Gods waiting or it will be your head as well' 

Ariadne, scared, tried to pray to the Gods and appeal to the gentle side of the older woman she had witnessed once or twice with her late father.

' Even when I am gone, my will shall remain Pasiphae. You won't inspire the people with fear, you'll never get their loyalties and the Gods will punish you for what you have done. Just please, allow my soldiers and friends to live, their faults was only to have faith in me.' She whimpered, tears rolling down her darkened cheeks.

'Enough!' With a wave of her hand, she motioned for the executioner to get on with it

The masked man approached the screaming lady with a flaming torch, stopping to print the image into his mind. It looked like he was hesitating, which infuriated the Queen even more.

'What are you waiting for, you fool? Now!' 

A few suspicious soldiers gathered around the plaza surrounding the executioner warily, expecting the pyre to be in flames. Yet nothing happened. Pure silence. That's when things started to heat up.

At that moment no one expected to see the torch thrown at the ground circling the hay and wooden pole, causing it to ignite upon impact, fire burning through the crowd.

Medea was about to go to the fight when a hand stopped her. Looking at the mysterious cloaked figure fight brought excitement in her. The thrill of a good fight; this man had it in him, he knew how to held a sword. Yet, there was something mysterious about him. Too bad, he would soon be too dead to spar with her.

'GUARDS! Don't let this man escape!'

The man kept the enemies at bay, metal clashing and heads flying. He was a force to reckon with. The enemy was so distracted by this supposed savior that they overlooked what was happening in their line of sight. One large man, not even covered, started cutting at the ropes and shackles holding the princess bound frantically. He looked under pressure while another skinny man join in to carry the lady away once freed of her bounds.

She whispered her thanks, so very tired: 'Thank you'

Pythagoras responded: ' You may thank us later my Lady, but for now let's get you out of here!' He said carrying half her weight on his bony shoulders, eager to leave. They stated to make their way into the crowd, making it complicated for the soldiers to follow after them as villagers blocked their way.

As Pasiphae raged, she remembered something. Looking at the fight with more focus, especially at the man causing this commotion, she started to calm down and think.

" That fat bearded man.... I have seen him before. The tall skinny one too." She thought long and hard when it finally clicked. Those fools were the friends of her son! Meaning that the hooded man, almost blessed by the Gods themselves, would be Jason. Really, she should have connected the dots: who would be foolish enough to defy her and protect that little slut. Only Jason who only had eyes for her. She would have to rectify that.

Jason started to become overwhelm with enemies. Hercules joined his side and fought valiantly, but it seemed like the odds were against them until they heard a loud sharp

'NO!' 

Pasiphae knifed the archer that came to her side to aim at her son's head, saving him. Jason turned towards the sound to see Pasiphae looking scared in his direction. Had she saved his life? Jason felt somewhat the concern in her cry, which was weird since it came from Pasiphae.

The archer crumbled dead on the ground, making it seem like the panicked crowd was moving in slow motion and the noise muffled. Medea was shocked to say the least. There must have been a reason that justified killing her own man. She would need to find out; who was that enigmatic man under the cloak?

To be continued...


	2. Capture

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to this awesome show and its characters. They are the property of BBC studios and its writers. This story is for entertainment only and no profit is made from this. Anything used in this is based off of the show and used as reference only, no copyright infringement is intended.

  
Previously...  
  
There must have been a reason that justified killing her own man. She would need to find out; who was that enigmatic man under the cloak?

 

                   ***********************

                                                         CHAPTER 2  CAPTURE  
  
Everything came into focus. Pasiphae, bloody knife in her hands, was shocked to see her son fighting her for his princess life. Couldn't he see that Ariadne was not what Atlantis needed. This would not do, she thought. There was no way that she would lose her son again, she would have to resort to blackmail to bring him to her side. One thing she knew is that his resolve was unbreakable, which he got from her sadly. He would have to be broken down to built back up again. He was the true heir to the throne; perhaps she could use him as a front for the people and control from the shadows. He would in time learn to love her and know it was for his own good. She could not rush it though. She could not reveal his identity to the citizen right away; maybe Medea's presence will convince him to my side if she confides in her. But first, she would have to explain the dead weight at her feet.  
  
The boy in the hood was startled by the cry so much that allowed the enemy the entry they needed in his defenses striking him to the side with a lance. Not mortally wounded, Jason slumped to the hard concrete floor on his knee, dropping his sword. A pained cry followed.  
  
' AAArrrggg!' Jason grasped his right side, hood falling down, uncovering his disheveled hair and his hardened expression. Blood fell, but luckily it had missed his internal organs.  
  
Hercules tried to make his way to his hurt friend, but he got knocked out by a hammer to the back of the head, rendering him unconscious at the feet of the enemy.  
  
Struggling in the enemy's grasps, Jason got afraid that his big friend died.  
  
'HERCULES! Get off me, my friend's hurt.'  
  
He got hit in the face for his effort, stopping slightly the fight. His head was spinning with the hit, he hadn't eaten much that day, so the hit really did not help. Hopefully, Ariadne had been saved.  
  
' Not my problem kid, your friend finally gor what he deserved.'  
  
Pasiphae raged internally. Her son should not be on his knees like a peasant. He was a Prince of Atlantis; that guard would die for assaulting her blood like that.   
  
After a few minutes, the crowd was controlled, attacked and dispersed throughout the streets, while Hercules and Jason were at the mercy of the Queen. She had to play the game for now.  
  
' See Atlantis? This is your hero on his knees before me. He has failed you!' People gasped at the pitiful sight.   
  
She pulled his hair back in a strong grip to show whoever was left watching. Jason was in pain and the position of his neck only made things worst. He closed his eyes as she got closer to his ear: ' It's nice to finally meet you Jason' she softly chanted with affection almost.  
  
Jason's eyes grew wide at the implication that sentence had for him. Whatever she would say or do to him, it would not matter. He would not betray his friends and his love Ariadne.

  
Pasiphae motioned for the guards to pick up the big oaf on the ground and her son away to the cells, awaiting trial or worst. Medea followed suit eyes glued to the muscled frame of the apt warrior, interested to see the event unfold. She had to confront her witch mentor about this; somewhat expecting the answer she would give him, because there was no mistaking it. The boy looked exactly like the dead body they had found after a battle zone, making the Queen remember her son.  
  
As both figures were taken away into the Palace, one smart triangle interested man and one lost princess stared in worry, wondering what would become of their saviors.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  


 


	3. Facing the inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Hercules are in the depths of the castle in its dungeons. Trying to find a way to escape and fighting the evil guards, they come face to face with an old aquaintance that wants to bring Jason to their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter. Not much happens in it sorry, but it builts up to something better I promise. Enjoy and comments are welcomed. thanks everyone for reading!

CHAPTER 3: Facing the inevitable  


 

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the writers and the BBC for the show ATLANTIS. I do not make profit out of this. This is purely for entertainment.

 

PREVIOUSLY: 

 

As both figures were taken away into the Palace, one smart triangle interested man and one lost princess stared in worry, wondering what would become of their saviours.

 

****************************

 

Jason lay on the cold hard ground of the cell he was currently in, still unconscious. He looked peaceful with no worries to trouble his young mind. Heavy chains hooked to large iron handcuffs circled our hero’s wrists. he was on his back, head tilted lightly to the side with dry blood marking the side of his beautiful face. The cell was dark and humid and possibly very far down the castle. Strong footsteps  sounds jerked awake the dark haired man. 

 

Eyes wide open, unfocused from the blow to his head, he tried to take note of his surroundings, which didn’t sound very promising. Damn, his head was killing him. Looking to his left, he realized that only his friend Hercules had being captured alongside him; meaning that Ariadne and Pythagoras had made it out safely out of the Evil Queen’s clutches. If his love interest was out of harm’s way, it was all that mattered to him. The fact that he was still alive meant that Pasiphae wanted something out of him. Information, perhaps. He didn’t know for sure, but he sure as hell wouldn’t tell her a thing. And then, he remembered his capture.

 

‘ It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Jason..’  she had said before he felt darkness engulf him. It had felt...personal somehow. Intimate. But why would she have an interest in him, if not for torture and information. It didn’t make sense. 

  
  


Getting his body to move was hard, he was stiff all over. After all, a cell was not meant to be comfortable he figured. Once seated in corner full of hay that he found looked remotely cushy, he tried to assess his friend’s condition.

 

Hercules was by his side on the cell right next to him, shackled to the wall by his wrists as well. The bruise currently forming on the back of his neck was evidence of his failure in saving Jason’s skin and his own in their fight against Pasiphae soldiers. He blew a sigh of relief. 

 

‘Breathing’ Jason observed from the slowly raising chest of his big partner ‘ He’s alive at least’.

 

He had to find a way out of this situation and fast. Sadly, he wasn’t very good at strategizing; it mostly was Pythagoras’s area of expertise. A small part of him was uneasy about this. In the world he was raised in, they had prisons, but prisoners were treated well. Here though, he had read it in history of Greece class at one point. During that period in time in Greece, he knew soldiers could be tortured in their cells. Fingers cut, beatings, rape; whatever could break their opponents or turn them against their own cause were practised. Fighting was one thing, but withstanding torture, he was not sure he could handle it well. Looking at Hercules still form, he remembered that he was not alone. Hercules might be an idiot sometimes, but he could be counted on when it mattered. He was strong and tough; they would make it through Pasiphae’s evil schemes.

 

A grunt on the cell adjacent to him echoed to his own cell. Hercules seemed to awaken.

 

‘Bloody hell’ was the first word uttered by the big man.

 

‘Glad you could join me. I was thinking they had taken down the great Hercules’ Jason said, half-smiling. He was happy to see his friend was all right.

 

Raising himself off the floor, holding the back of his head, he answered:

 

‘ The only way I will die is with a bottle of good wine and a beautiful woman at my side. None some pathetic soldiers who took me by surprise of course.’ with a frown on his face.

 

‘Of course, my friend. I would not expect less than that’ Jason replied a bit more cheerfully.

 

Compared to Jason, Hercules was aware of where they ended up, and he didn’t quite like it. They were alive, so that was good, but why? Hercules had a funny feeling that it secretly had to do with his tall friend’s royal heritage; which meant that Pasiphae had plans for him. Recalling the far away warnings of the Oracle about Jason’s future, he stilled, afraid of what could happen if the truth came out.

 

‘His heart will blacken and his mind will darken. If Jason learns that Pasiphae is his mother, he will be lost to us forever...’  The oracle had said in a sombre voice.

 

Jason stared at his friend in confusion. He did not fancy Hercules facial expression. Worry. He was worried, and that shook him. At least, Pythagoras had made it out with the princess. Pythagoras would not let them rot in here; he would find a plan to get them free. 

 

Both of them turned their heads towards the sound that seemed to make its way towards their person. Slow, yet controlled. Most probably a guard. Four guards by the multiple steps resonating between the walls of the hell they were in. Jason got up and Hercules followed suit. They stood as far as the chains allowed them to go near the bars. Ready to face their opponents. After crossing the dark, smelly and humid corridors of the dungeons, the guards stopped in front of Jason’s cage.

 

Jason looked at who handled the keys when they made their way to the lock on his prison. One guard, heavily guarded, approached him with caution once the lock of the cage clicked open. He turned to see if the soldiers did the same with Hercules, which they didn’t. So, they would start with him. Obviously, Pasiphae had heard of him through his feats in Atlantis, perhaps she knew who he was because of it. His friends, the Oracle and even the mysterious girl he had met, Medea he recalled, had told him he was touched by the Gods. They would think him the weakest of both of them, but the Queen would find that she is wrong. He could be just as ferocious and tough as any soldiers. A few years in Atlantis had him toughen up and learn how to handle dire situations. That’s when the large guard opened the cage, but remaining in the frame of the door. Remembering, he figured that was the man that had taken him done and hit him in the face on the battlefield

 

‘YOU!’ the men pointing him said ‘Come with me, the Queen requests your presence’

 

Straightening his posture and calling the best glare he could find, Jason replied:

 

‘ I thank you, but I have nothing to say to her. I think I’d rather stay here.’ he said, confidently, crossing his arms over his broad muscled chest. The guard smirked at that.

 

‘ She did say you would be difficult, but she also said to bring you in regardless. So, wipe that smirk of your face, you piece of shit and do what you’re told.’ He walked towards his body with two guards alongside him for good measure. Their swords drawn in case he decided to fight back. As the men cleared the empty space between their dark hair prisoner and them, Hercules shouted at the soldiers. The soldiers ignored his pleas and insults.

‘ HEY! YOU BUFFOONS! Take me, doesn’t the Queen know who I am? I’m the great Hercules; why spend her royal precious time on a nobody like him when she has me!,

 

Jason frowned at this. No need to call him a nobody to save him though. The remaining guard, outside his cell, knocked his sharp sword on the bars of Hercules cage in anger, telling him to shut up. When Jason thought he had heard enough of Hercules attempt to save him, he was mistaken. 

 

‘Don’t ignore me! You really don’t want him. He is quite stupid actually, he wouldn’t know anything really. You know when they say sometimes men are all brawn and no brains, well that’s my friend over there. He may even be afflicted mentally, the Gods didn’t smile on him I am afraid. So, why not let him go and take little old Hercules, the Minotaur slayer, hmm?’ Hercules said without holding his breath, moving his short fat arms to get the attention of those silly men.

 

He sighed at was he heard. ‘Geez Hercules, here I believed he liked me a little’ He thought. Judging by the soldiers face, they were annoyed too. Another smack was heard but it was not from metal hitting metal, but from a sword hilt hitting his friend’s flesh. Hercules reeled back from his cage and fell on his arse, hard. Jason was frustrated.

 

‘ Hercules! No need to hit him! He’s known to talk more than what’s good for him! You leave him alone!’ Jason tried to fight back the hands holding him by his wrists to get him to comply and submit. 

 

‘ Just stop moving, you runt!’ the angry guard ordered, trying to restrain him. The Queen would not be happy if they failed. They all knew what would happen to anyone who failed Pasiphae. The guard squeezed and forced his arm back to high up his back, almost snapping it. It hurt like hell. Jason winced at the force.

 

‘ Ouch! Is that how the Queen treats all her subjects?’ He tried to overpower them, but they left him little opening. Hercules was still down from the looks of it. Jason had to think fast, when he decided to go for an opening in one of the guard’s feet. 

 

He lowered his foot hard on the man’s uncovered boot, making him lose his grip on his halfway untied wrists. The guard screamed in pain and pulled back from Jason, leaving him enough space to knock the other one holding him in the face. The door was unlocked now, wide open for him to escape through, if he could make it past the guards surrounding him.

 

He heard Hercules shouts from the other side, cheering him on and watching his back.

 

‘ Jason!’ the worried voice of his friend warned.

 

He turned back to meet a very armoured elbow in his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. He fell on one knee, enough time to remove the offending cuffs that remained, only to get kicked in the face once again by the same man as before. Clearly, he had something against him. He would pay for this, he had had enough of getting his ass kicked. The guard laughed at Jason’s battered form on his knees trying to recuperate his energy and vision. The hit to his face caused his vision to blur and blood to flow freely on his face. He could taste it in his mouth, the coppery taste of the red liquid.

 

‘You look good on your knees, filth.’ the burly man implied at the sight before him, grabbing Jason’s chin forcefully with his big hands.  Jason struggled to get up and find another plan of action. After a few minutes, one of the fallen guards told the perpetrator off for his actions having had enough. His voice was hesitant;clearly he was an underling of the man who held the power here. This meant that the man currently digging his sharp fingers in his cheeks was the captain. But what he heard next was certainly a surprise to his ears.

 

‘ Sir… As much as I am enjoying this, the Queen did say to bring him unharmed.’ The cowardly man quietly said. 

 

‘ Don’t be such a coward Cratos!’ he replied to his fallen comrade. He then turned his attention to a glaring Jason. ‘A few scratch won’t kill him, don’t you agree?’ He smiled wickedly.

 

He was tired of this rambling. At least, it had done its job. It had bought Jason enough time to get his act together and fight back.

 

‘ I would listen to your partner...’ and with that he swung into action. As he raises himself from the floor, he aimed his head with the figure above him and hits him square under the jaw. The enemy swears as he goes down, mouth bleeding due to broken teeth. As fast as lightning, he strikes at the two men who try to stop him from passing the gates. Swords clash against each other as Jason steals the weapon from the boss who tormented him, to make his way to freedom. Hercules surprised Jason when he rose to his feet and captured in his big biceps the guard close to his bars to choke him to death. ‘One less guy to take care of, thanks Hercules’ He mentally told himself as they shared eye contact in the midst of all that fighting. When all the guards went down, Jason rushed to his friend’s cell. 

 

‘About time! Let’s get out of here before they find out the guards never came back!’ he told Jason as he looked over his saviour injuries. He looked all right.

 

‘ Yeah..Yeah.. Give me a minute to find the keys’ he frantically looked on the hay covered stone floor for old keys. No keys in sight. It was too much time consuming. They did not have the time for this.

 

‘AH! Screw it!’ Jason said has he raised the sharp sword in the air, ready to strike at the lock.

 

‘Get back Hercules!’ he warned his friend as he aimed down the blade on the appendage of the cell door. The lock fell  down and shattered due to the force of the strike.

 

‘ Why are you standing there for, you fool?Let’s go!’ Hercules roused Jason out of his head. A short “sorry’ made it past Jason lip's. Jason gave him a weapon before heading out first to scout. Hercules knew Jason was still confused by Pasiphae’s orders not to hurt him, but they would address this later, once they made it back to the light.

 

' All clear!' He waved Hercules from near a corner that it was okay to leave. His friend sure was taking his time. 'Come on Hercules, cut those chains off and let's go. Ariadne and Pythagoras are probably worried sick about us.

 

' Hold your horses. I'm not as young as you...' He grumble as she fumbled with his restraints. After 5 or 6 tries he finally got them off. Sprinting off of the cage, sword in hand, he was too late to alert his friend of the shadow behind him! It was HER! The witch who had tried to kill Ariadne! Medea! Her eyes glowed red with power, paralysing his friend on the spot, heavy sword falling from his grasp.

 

'JASON! NO!' He screamed too late. His friend crumbled to the side in slow motion before his eyes! Before his young friend hit the ground, a arm shot out forward to grab him. Hercules could not move. He was rooted to where he was by an invisible force. The woman must have spelled him and his friend. He had to do something.

 

'Let him go. Is that how you repay the man who saved your life twice now?' He took a chance to reason with her.

 

Jason was stunned, voice wobbly with shock. A low whisper made it past his lips, before falling into slumber in the arms the the man holding his limp form, with Medea's lovely face imprinted into his mind. 

 

'Medea...'  he whispered softly, glancing at her with pleading eyes before falling asleep. He was exhausted. She looked at him with soft eyes, then directed her attention to the frozen man before her.

 

'I never asked him to save me, he did it on his own. You are in no position to make demands, so back to your cell' She ordered with a straight face. He did as he told her once he could take control back of his body, afraid of what she would do to Jason.

 

'Please let him go...Don't give him to Pasiphae...Don't hurt him' He pleaded as a last resort. He went back to his cell where he locked it with another lock. Her eyes flashed with something, he could not tell, but it seemed she cared about Jason; after all who wouldn't. Jason was loved by all.

  
'What we do to him is of no concern of yours, peasant. If Pasiphae wants a word with him, she will get what she wants.' Medea's voice was unwavering. It felt like she owed much to Pasiphae. Medea turned to look at Jason's unconscious form. She lightly posed her left hand to his strong jaw, feeling for injuries. She wiped a lock of hair away from his forehead to assess the damage that was done against orders. Her Queen would not be happy. He looked so peaceful, thought Medea.   


She was not blind, he was a handsome man capable of many things if the sight of the beaten guards on the ground was any indication. He was touched by the Gods all right. He fascinated her. Hopefully, he would learn the truth and be at their side.  He would have to be taken care of first; because, by the looks of his shallow breathing, his ribs might have been bruised. This could become a problem if untreated. She could not linger here more, Pasiphae would be waiting for her.  


She looked at the guard carrying her charge, and ordered him to bring the prisoner to the Queen's chamber and to call the physician. He nodded and left with the boy.

 

Hercules was worried, but at least, he would get medical attention since Pythagoras was not with them to check him out. Hercules did not say anything when his old tired eyes followed Medea's step to Jason's old cell, where all the battered man laid. The lady approached the leader who was bleeding all over the floor. They all stayed silent waiting for the witch to speak first. Her stare grew colder as she spoke the next words clearly.

' I will only ask this once: Who did it?' He voice was unmoving and stern, she would not take silence as an answer, that he could tell. She went on: 'Who disobeyed the Queen's orders not to harm the boy.' She was met with silence once again, and the stone walls started to shake a little, dirt falling from the ceilings and stone cracking at the force of her powers. Witches were scary people, Hercules thought watching the men's eyes go blank with fear. She looked at Cratos, a fallen soldier, bent over him and grabbed his tunic hard, bringing him close to her. 'Was it you, I wonder..'  


 

The man did not know what to say. He was so scared, he pissed himself, ashamed when he got let go by the princess. Tired of this nonsense, she stared at all of them. "Fine, if -' she stopped as she got interrupted

 

'It's him' a hand pointed to the bleeding mess at her feet. Hercules decided he would get justice for Jason at least. ' He's the bastard who insulted my friend and beat him to the ground when he was unharmed.' He spoke louder this time, anger in his voice.

'YOU LIAR!' the leader spat at Hercules "My lady...This man speaks nonsense' he tried to plead for his life. He knew what happened to traitors and liars in this court.

' Really? What would be his reason for lying to me, hmm? According to him, you hurt his friend. There's no point in lying. At least, he was brave enough to speak when spoken to. GUARDS!' When came rushing in, running to the call of Pasiphae's right hand woman. "yes mylady!'

 

She faced the guards and told them to pick the men and bring them up before the Queen for judgement later for treason. On her way, she glimpsed at Hercules and whispered something surprising to him. 

 

'Thank you.... I give you my word, he will be taken care of by the best physicians in all of Atlantis' He nodded and she left without looking back at the cells and the mess. She had to be by Pasiphae's side to let her know what had transpired here. Hopefully, her Queen would tell her the truth about her son or what her plans were. She doubted he would join his mother against his loved ones freely. She knew that when Pasiphae wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, regardless if they were family or not.

Hercules was left alone, in the dark, with only his thoughts. Jason would be fine, somehow he had a bad feeling. Pythagoras had to get them out now, it was the only way; otherwise he was sure Jason would not come back the same man as the one they knew.

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it.! thank for your reads kudos and comments. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Pasiphae and Jason finally meet officially for the first time!


	4. A MOTHER'S SCORN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In this fourth chapter of A Hero’s Choice. Pasiphae is being an evil vengeful witch, Guards are being mistreated and Jason sleeps like a baby while his mother watches over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Fourth chapter. It's not much, but well it'S the best I came up with. School part time and work full time training, sewing and playing star wars online is hard, so I try to squeeze writing when I can. So enjoy this little chapter!. more to come, once I have a little break :) If you have ideas of what you would like to see, it might help thanks for the support guys!

A HERO’S CHOICE: CHAPTER 4: A MOTHER’S SCORN

  
  


Pasiphae was beyond mad and could not believe the pitiful sight before her. Who knew she had such incompetent guards amongst her ranks? There she sat in the vast golden throne room with the two simpleminded men she had sent to retrieve Jason. The sight was saddening really; one of the guards had obviously been beaten by her unharmed son and the other looked as if he was marching to his death, which was not that far from the truth. The bigger of the two soldiers had committed treason by harming the prisoner; which went completely against her orders. Mistakes were not accepted and would be dealt with severe punishment. Even more so now that the victim in question was her son. Of course they didn’t know that, but still orders were orders. There was something about the view that felt powerful to her; she enjoyed the view of the men trembling in their boots in front of her.

 

Beads of sweat were rolling down their clammy skin, fists clenching and unclenching in stress. The scene lingered for a bit longer than it should have but perhaps they deserved the agony of waiting. Her piercing green eyes glanced at Medea, her right handed woman. Medea was perhaps the only one she could trust for now with her plans; she was blood and touched by the Gods as well. The young sorceress, niece to the current Queen of Atlantis. advanced forward in front of the men with resolve.

 

‘ My Queen’ she said, bowed low to show her respect.

 

‘ You may speak Medea’  the Queen half smiled, her tone low, misleading ‘ Speak the name of the man who cannot understand such a simple order as to bring a prisoner to my chambers unharmed.’

 

When the next words were uttered by the Queen, the nervous men both shared a glanced, gulped and both straightened their posture. They both awaited Medea’s judgement.

 

‘  I have learned that it was this man ’ she said pointed at the larger, more muscled body behind her ‘ He is leader of the guard, his name: Icarus, son of Andonios. He is the one responsible. He beated the prisoner only because the captive refused to comply, which the guards had been forewarned about that fact ahead of time by you your majesty’  she turned to glare at the culprit of the act to show her anger. How could this filth raise his hand against royal blood? She hoped that her aunt would made the right call, thus ending his miserable life.

 

‘ I see’  Pasiphae shifted her weight, appearing to think, but her mind was made up. She got up from her seat, her long silk purple ornamented dress dragging slowly behind her, and she gracefully came to a halt in front of the Son of Andonios. Her arms hidden behind her back, content showing in her look.

 

‘ Well? What is to be done if a Queen cannot rely on her guards to do such an easy task?

 

The man stared back as he had nothing to lose, daring to raise his voice at the powerful, scary witch in front of him.

 

‘ My Queen, I mean no disrespect, but this woman’ he pointed to Medea in disgust ‘ is lying. She rather believe the prisoner’s friend than your own men. I acted purely on self defense as I was savagely attacked. Quite frankly, he should not be in your presence, my lady. He is a dangerous man and only got what he asked for-’ He stopped mid sentence as if he wind was knocked out of his lungs.

 

His eyes grew big once she started to feel wetness in his gut area. Pasiphae could not be more enraged by his words. Medea was surprised at her Queen’s violent outburst. As for the other accused man, he quite simply fainted from sheer terror.

 

Sharp knife embedded in the hard stomach of its victim, blood flowing rapidly to the floor; with Pasiphae grasping the armor of the offender tightly in anger. If the blade could have pierced further due to its small length, Medea was pretty sure it would have ripped the guard’s intestines right off. If looks could kill, Pasiphae would have frozen this place in death two times over. The red liquid drenched her beautiful garment, leaving this gasping body close to her only to fall on her small shoulder for support. blade still in, the Atlantean Queen said through gritted teeth, low enough for only this half conscious figure to hear.

 

‘ How DARE you presume how I should do my role as Queen. You are nothing and will die as nothing. Only I know who I shall have in my presence, and you are certainly not part of it, you scum. I will have no one tell me what to do; and that boy you beated, he is of royal blood and my long lost son, therefore very important to my cause.’ She finished pushing the dagger further, twisting it, until blood gushed out of his shocked gaped mouth. She waited until realization struck him, pleading for mercy, to say this as she let him fall to the hard ground in a thud.

  
  


‘ As you fade into the underworld, know this; your lineage will die as a consequence of your actions and will cease to exist.’ SHe finished with an evil grin in her facial features.

 

Medea stared at the deadweight, bleeding on the luxurious carpets made in honor to the god Poseidon. She cannot say that she was not happy with this ending. Although she knew Pasiphae had plans for Jason to control Atlantis and secure her place on the throne; it looked like she cared a great deal, still, for her boy.

 

Swiftly, Pasiphae changed her demeanor to something calmer. Looking at her mess with no remorse, she motioned for others soldiers to take the fainted weakling and this other sorry excuse of a human being outside of the doors of the city as an example to whoever would like to revolt or attack Atlantis.

 

Before seeing her son, she would need a better attirement, something simpler. It would do no good to overwhelm him too much. She would have to groom him and gain his trust to bring him to her side. She had thought him dead for so long, she didn’t know where to start. There was so much to learn, yet so little time; there were more pressing matters to attend to. Perhaps, for her plans to work, she would need to keep this secret to herself, and approach him another way. Like a caring mother’ she thought to herself, smiling fondly. Damn Aeson for removing her boy from her life. Fixing herself up, she made way for her dear Medea.

 

‘ Now that this matter is settled, I will leave you to find Ariadne and her loyal followers as I make way to finally meet Jason’ she stated, expecting nothing but results from her ward.

‘ As you wish. I just hope that Jason can be reasoned with’ she paused as if waiting for permission to continue. Once she received no objection for her aunt she asked: ‘ will you let him know of his heritage? Let him know who he is; who you are?’.

 

Young Medea owed everything to Pasiphae and would follow her everywhere. The brief meeting she had had with Jason in the caves was less than ideal, but she could see he was an intriguing man she could connect to. As long as Ariadne was among the living; they would not have a chance to reach Jason. As she got her mission, she left without a goodbye in search of the traitors.

 

********************************** Time jump*******************************

 

In the meantime, Pasiphae changed into more comfortable clothes. Her gown was of light fabric, not as colorful as her usual attires, but still made of beautiful patterns of the best artists Atlantis had to offer. Her hair was slightly curvy, yet she kept it loose to give a feeling of easiness. As she made her way to her royal chambers, the sight that greeted her softened her features immediately. It felt like aeons ago, since she had felt so happy and yet nervous.

 

The room was well decorated and Jason’s figure could be seen reflected in the low light of the room through the linen curtains. He looked peaceful, even with the injuries he sustained in his earlier altercation in the cells. His eyes closed, brows relaxed and chest heaving slowly in deep slumber. His dirty shirt had been removed, he had been cleansed at the demand of the Queen. There was no way that a Prince would be wrapped in cheap fabric and dirty like the common peasant. A smell of lavender glided to the refined nose of the the Queen of Atlantis. Taking her time, she inspected him as any mother would.

 

Her son was beautiful, built in the image of the Gods themselves and carved with the best features known to man. His dark curls reminded her of her own. He lay there, unknowing of what awaited him. Silence reigned. Pasiphae silently approached the sleeping form in her vast bed. She pondered at what would happen once he would awaken. After all the attempts on his life, he would be resentful. He would fear her like any mortal would, yet he would not have any reason too. She had not known he was blood before, otherwise she would have found another solution. This time, she would make sure that he would stay close to her, no matter the cost. She would not let him go.

 

Her soft hands lightly stroke the jawline of the boy before her. His wounds had healed well at least. His face was now free of any imperfections.

 

He looked so young. As much he was meant to be at her side, she wanted to know him. Perhaps, he would come to understand that they weren’t so different after all. They were bred from the same cloth after all, chosen by the Gods. As she was contemplating, lost in thoughts, she suddenly became aware of the body sharing the same close space as her.

 

As she turned to look, she came face to face with two shocked brown eyes staring at her in bewilderment. She was rooted to the spot, not knowing for once how to approach the situation.

 

On his part, Jason was now wide awake, finding himself in the royal chambers of the Queen, which had once been Queen Ariadne’s quarters, half naked with Pasiphae a few centimeters away from him. He was still confused and didn’t know why he was there. But he knew he would soon find out. Everything would change once these littles words past the Queen’s lips.

 

‘Hello Jason’ she said simply masking her worry and eagerness with her soft, yet controlled voice.

 

Jason was stuck in place, waiting for his fate to come at the hands of the Evil Witch…

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…. in chapter 5

 

The dice are now thrown; the future of Atlantis is in god’s hands; waiting for Jason’s response in the presence of his unknown mother…This fated meeting will change everything...

 

NEXT CHAPTER: FATED ENCOUNTER

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. hope you liked it XD you guys are real encouraging, so keep the comments and ideas coming :)


	5. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In this fifth chapter of A Hero’s Choice. Pasiphae finally talks to her son, Jason is been moody and Medea saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, only 3 more chapters to go.

A HERO’S CHOICE

By  Stephanie Beaulieu

Edited by: Simon Bouchard

**  
  
**

SUMMARY: In this fifth chapter of A Hero’s Choice. Pasiphae finally talks to her son, Jason is been moody and Medea saves the day.

CHAPTER: 5: FAMILY BUSINESS

**  
  
**

‘YOU!’ He said with venom in his voice. Jason tried to raise his broad chest from the mattress, but finding himself unable to do so, because of the chains holding him in place. 

Pasiphae was startled by his sudden outburst. She backed away slightly from his struggling form, until he winced in attempting to move.

‘Please, calm down, you’re hurt’ She attempted to make contact with him to reassure him everything was ok, but instead he flinched away from her touch like it was poison. She guessed he had reasons too.

‘Don’t touch me..’ He spat ’Why am I here?’ He inquired, looking at her suspiciously, taking note of his state of undress. 

‘ You are in my royal chambers, currently healing from your ordeal caused by my guards’ she scoffed, annoyed by his tone. Clearly, he lacked manners in how to address a Queen.

‘I won’t tell you anything about Ariadne’s whereabouts, if that is what you want. I will never betray my friends’ He told her, his hands closed in fists, trying to find a way to escape. His ribs hurt and he had difficulty breathing. For now, he knew he would not get far.

‘ I know. You are too loyal. I wonder if your friends would do the same in your situation’ she asked curiously, shifting her weight closer to him on the bed.

‘ If you know, that what do you want from me’ 

‘ For now, I just want to talk.’ she softly said, keeping her temper in check.

‘Talk? YOU want to talk’ He said incredulously, not believe what he had just heard.

The Queen’s stare was hard, allowing no place for argument. He was lucky to be his son, because heads fell for less offense than that.

‘ I would mind your manners around me boy, I am still your Queen’ 

He muttered under his breath: ‘You’re not my Queen, Ariadne is...’ 

Pasiphae stiffen at his words. This idea would have to change as well. He was her son, therefore he had to stand at her side, not at that little weakling. In anger, she hit him across the face as a reflex. His face harshly turned to the side, spotting an incoming bruise to his left cheek. She looked at her hand like she had been burnt; his confused and hurt expression pulled at something inside her heart. Jason stayed silent, expecting anger or more violence. He was shocked to find none of these things to happen. Instead, he found himself stroke by a warm, yet motherly hand. He could not help, but lean into it. As soon as he realized his mistake, he moved away blushing slightly. Pasiphae soften her features.

‘ I am sorry… I did not mean to do that’ She looked to the side embarrassingly. The boy made her weak; she was stronger than this.

‘I-I-It’s alright…’ He said confused. His curly locks were hiding his beautiful hazelnut coloured eyes, Pasiphae could not stop herself once again to pass her fingers through those hair. She stayed silent, soaking in the view of her newfound son.

‘ Uhh..You said you wanted to talk, so talk’ He asked, quickly adding the little ‘please’, afraid to be hit again for his mishap.

‘ Impatient boy’ she sighed ‘ I wonder why you fight me so much. I fight for this city as much as Ariadne, why would you stay by her side?’

He was surprised by the question. There was something about her that Jason could not shake off. His instincts were usually right, but even held captives, he could not feel any threat radiating from the Queen against him.

‘ You say you fight for Atlantis, but I know you do not do it for the good of the people. The only thing you seem to care about his yourself and your throne. Ariadne is kind where you are cruel and peaceful where you are not; in my book, that’s reason enough to follow her and not a tyrant like you’ He tried to keep is swirling rage in place, perhaps he could play her as much as she was trying to do the same to him.

‘I see, we are quite the same you and I’

Jason was pissed that she was assuming things about him, when she did not not anything about his past. Throught clenched teeth, he said:

‘ We are nothing alike.’

‘ Oh, but I beg to differ. We are both willing to die for what we think is right, and according to what Medea told me you are touched by the Gods as well. Both of us are meant for greater things.

‘I don’t care about all this. This power you seek, I don’t want it. No one, ever, will tell me what to do; not even you Pasiphae’

‘ You say this, but I have seen you on the battlefield. Isn’t it the truth when I say that battles bring the life in you, the fire in your fiery eyes. Don’t you get excited?Doesn’t your blood boil in your veins when all your enemies go down in face of your power? You can’t lie to me Jason, I am better at it than you’

That was not true. He didn’t enjoy killing all those men. He did it for Atlantis. For Ariadne, For his friends. Deep down, he knew she was partly right. He did enjoy the thrill of a good fight. Since appearing in Atlantis, he had found a new purpose. The power he held over the weaker men felt empowering; but it did not mean he was an power hungry bitch as she was. He was getting frustrated  by the seconds.

‘SHUT UP! You know nothing about me! Just leave me alone...’ he said closing his eyes, trying not to panic. Suddenly, Jason felt a powerful energy. It came from Pasiphae. He had forgotten she was dangling in the dark arts. For the very first time in his life, he felt powerless. He renewed his struggles, moving as far as possible from the enraged witch. Her eyes were red with blood. Her body was tense, her muscles clenched.  A hand shot forward and twisted its fingers into his soft curls, pulling his head effectively back with force. A little groan escaped his mouth involuntarily.

‘ HOW DARE YOU raise your tone to me! I am Queen of Atlantis and you’re only a prisoner in my home. DO NOT force my hand; I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?.’ She yelled at him. He had never seen her so angry. his heart rate was elevated.  When he did not answer right away her other hand applied a light pressure to his neck. Oh God...She was starting to choke him.

‘ Pleasee….I-I under-stand.. I can’t..breathe..Stop!’ His eyes were tearing up, and nothing was getting through her. His feet were kicking; his hips were bucking trying to remove that offensive hand, but to no avail. He was sweating like crazy and he was scared for his life. He never really thought about it before. His life was always secondary to him; his friends safety was always the priority. He could not die here. How could she have been so sweet to him and then turn to this.This monster.

In her fit of anger, Pasiphae still squeezed the life out of him, like she had no idea who he was. ‘ You won’t talk back to me, I will have you by my side. Only I know what’s best for you, not your lowly friends! You WILL LOVE me!’ Pasiphae screamed at his head. The most confusing thing as he was losing air rapidly, was that there were tears falling from her eyes. 

Becoming weaker every second, he could only try to reason with her.

‘ I’m-m sorryyy. Gah...please. stop...Y-y-youu ..said-d….not...h-harrm..me..Aiir..pl-please, y-you don’tt….want...to...do this,..ugh.AH’ Besides from a little flicker in her eyes, there was no change.

As his eyes started to roll back into unconsciousness, too weak to fight back with his hands tied above his head, and saliva running from his mouth;  he heard a shout across the distance.

‘NOO….PASIPHAE! a strong feminine voice said. Jason was sure he had heard that voice before.

Suddenly, the door crashed open with a worried Medea rushing in. Whatever she had done, it seemed the Queen let go of his bruised neck. Taking a long gulp of air in, he tried to relax. He was coughing viciously, blood coming out of his mouth. It was too dry and the sudden intake of air was to much all at once.

‘What have I done’ she said looking ashamed. ‘ I-..’ She tried to comfort him, but he moved away from her. He was like a frightened little rabbit in front of a big bear about the eat it. He would not let her close, and that broke her cold heart. 

Once she realized what had occurred, the Queen swiftly moved away from the bed, scared of what she did. There was no way he would trust her now. Getting to know her son would become impossible now; she would lose him forever. She took in his vulnerable state; what kind of mother was she. Medea slowly appraoched her from behind, making sure everything was safe.

‘ Are you alright, my Queen?’ she inquired, still glancing at Jason’s choking form on the bed. ‘I will take care of Jason, like you asked. Please, get some rest’ One could here the concern in the young lady’s voice. Jason, in his foggy mind, was left to wonder how such an evil person could get such loyalty from another being. She nodded her consent.

‘ Ah...Take care of him Medea, make sure...he.’ She could not say it, but luckily her niece understood her silent plea. Her only weakness was her son.

Pasiphae did not know what to say, she was paralyzed. She almost killed her own boy, after searching for him all those years. Luckily, Medea had stopped her. She quietly made her way towards the exit, glaring at anyone who questioned her authority.

**********************************

In the meantime, Jason was regaining colours to his face. His throat was still dry, but not for long as a glass of water was presented to him by soft fingers.

‘T-Thank..you’ he drank the glass in one gulp. He needed that. His voice was rough and his mouth tasted like blood still, but he was alive. For now anyways.

‘I will remove the restraints to allow you better recovering. You try anything funny and what Pasiphae did to you will look like a walk in the agora, get it?’ She said as she leaned over him, her small breasts touching lightly his broad naked chest to untie his bonds.

‘ Yes, I get it’ he said in a whisper, his hands now resting on his crushed neck. He was embarrassed by his state of undress. He tried to cover himself by pulling his legs to his chest, which made Medea chuckle.

‘ Don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before’ she confirmed, her face a little bit red.’Hold still’ She added while inspecting for further injuries. Unknown to Jason, Medea had an interest in her cousin. He was strong and to survive Pasiphae’s anger was no small feat, either. If he could not trust his mother, perhaps he would learn to forgive her trespasses in the past and trust her again. His body trembled at her light healing touches.

‘Still...I’ He paused not sure what to say to his enemy. ‘I guess I owe you my life once again’ The young hero proclaimed, suddenly shy. Medea shared a look with him in silence. There was a connection between them; somehow he was attracted to her. As much as he loved Ariadne, this mystery woman brought him a safe of familiarity. 

They broke the link quickly once Medea started to leave.

‘Wait’ Jason said ‘ What are you planning to do with me and my friend Hercules?’

‘I am not at liberty to say, but Pasiphae was right when she said she only wanted to get to know you. As long as you behave, nothing will happen to your large friend’ Jason bowed his head low in respite, yet unable to see why such a girl would obey that kind of Queen.

‘How can you follow such a monster. She kills people for power, she coerces soldiers into following her and she wants an innocent girl dead; why do you stay loyal to her, when she would not hesitate to cast you aside without a moment's thought?

‘You don’t know her! She is blood and she accepted me when no one would. She made me who I am now. She cares about the people important to her. I don’t see your Ariadne rushing to your aid, perhaps it is you who is blinded by love, not I’ She responded softly.

‘What will happen to me?’ Jason had to know where he stood.

‘Guards will escort you out of the Queen chambers to a guest room, where you will be heavily guarded’ Medea controlled voice answered ‘ You will stay there until the Queen sees you again’ She saw him flinch at the mention of his abuser. She tried to reassure him.

‘ I know it is hard for you to imagine, but she never meant to harm you in such a way. She does want you by her side and she would not lie to you.’

Medea made way to the door, signaling 2 guards to escort their captive into another room.

‘ How would you know that?’ From what he had known or heard of the Queen, that really didn’t fit with the profile.Medea stopped at the doors and turned to look at her confused cousin. As long as she did not tell him the truth, she could give him this one answer.

She hesitated, before acknowledging his question.

‘ The only thing I can say is that you remind her of someone she lost a long time ago. Her methods might be unorthodox, but I swear on my life that she means well. The only thing I ask is that you give her another chance’ Medea exited the area without waiting for his response.

Jason’s rage subded. Perhaps, Medea was right. In the place he came from, he remembered that people had the right for a second chance to exaplain themselves. He would make his judgement afterwards. When he was grabbed by the arms, by the two burly warriors, he could only think of how Pythagoras and Ariadne were doing all alone. Hopefully, they would come up with a plan to get them out of here. He had no intention of joining with the Queen, no matter what Medea said to defend her honor. He was led away.

*****************************************************

In the small cave, near Atlantis, two thin people laid inside, hiding from the world. Of course, a few of Ariadne’s followers were about to join them, some that still hid in the midst of the Queen’s ranks. Ariadne’s was crying, hiping for Jason to be safe. Pythagoras knew that if Hercules was there, Jason would be ok. Yet, he doubted that Pasiphae would hurt her own flesh and blood.

‘ I wonder if Jason’s ok? It’s my fault he is there with Hercules’ Ariadne said worryingly. Her fingers kept grasping the bottom of the dirty white skirt, a tick she had recently gotten he figured.

‘ They are going to be ok. Jason is a strong lad; he is special Ariadne and in the end, he always manages to defeat the odds.’ Pythoagoras said, with sympathy written all over his face.

‘ I have failed them and the people of Atlantis. I am cowering in a cave while they are being tortured, beaten and underfed. I am not worthy to be a Queen. My father would be disappointed in me. The gods are favouring Pasiphae and her little witch. They will pay, I assure you’ 

Ariadne’s rage was building, she had learnt in the last few months that she needed to harden her resolve to fight on the same level as Pasiphae. She had to become cruel, without mercy.

Pythagoras was worried about his friends. He could not tell Jason’s secret to Ariadne, especially when it could lead to destructive results. He put a conforting hand on her tiny little shaking shoulders.

‘ If there is a way my Lady, we will find it and get Pasiphae to back down. I would suggest rest until your army comes back to our lair with answers’

‘ Thank you for your wise counsel Pythagoras. It has been most welcomed’ She said giving him a light kiss on his high cheekbone.’ I promised my people I would put them before my own. We will find Pasiphae’s weakness and use it against her! Good night, my friend. May the gods be with us’ She lowered herself to the ground, using the cloak that Jason had given her before he was taken away from her as a pillow. His masculine scent remained; bringing comfort to the sleeping princess.

Pythagoras stood there, hoping that soon, he would be reunited with his family.

**  
To be continued…   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Hercules vs Pasiphae and the truth comes out. Jason soon will become the douchebad hero he is meant to be. Although, I feel sorry for him. until next time, XD


End file.
